


We're Gonna Die

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Sanvers Minis [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, kara is a shiiittt, written before they kissed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Maggie's on her last good leg, Alex is going to get her out of there, but there's scratching around the corner...





	

“Danvers, just go!” Maggie frowned. “I can’t keep up, but I can hold my own!” They both knew it was a lie. The alien that tracked them was faster than they’d expected. It could see heat signatures and they’d been woefully unprepared for the dark.

“I’m not going to leave you so shut up, Sawyer.” Alex was pissed and sacred. Most of her team was down or dead. Her arm was wrapped around Maggie’s waist and she was supporting most of Maggie’s weight.

She was much too worried to linger on the heat of Maggie’s arm slung over her shoulder. Maggie’s leg would be fine if she got medical attention. If they got out of here alive.

Alex looked around the next corner, something was definitely out there. She could hear snuffing. Maggie shuddered beside her and Alex glanced at her in time to watch the pain flicker over her face. Maggie gave her a half-smile and Alex squeezed her hand.

She _would_ get them out of here.

A scratching came from around the corner. Alex grimaced and slid Maggie down the wall. They only had one pistol between them, Maggie’s lost in their dash. Alex crouched in front of Maggie, this thing would not get her.

“Danvers, fucking run.” Maggie’s fingers dug into Alex’s back and Alex risked a look back. She’d never seen that look on Sawyer. It looked an awful lot like desperation.

Alex grabbed the hand fisting in her back and kissed Maggie’s knuckles, “I won’t leave you.”

A clawed hand scraped along the corner. Alex tensed, Maggie held her breath. The figure came flashing around the corner. Alex took the shot.

“Alex!” Kara held the alien, it’s head lolling in unconsciousness. The bullet bounced off of Kara and she snatched it out of the air before it could hit anyone else.

Alex toppled back onto her ass and clutched at her chest. “Jesus, Kara! A little warning next time!”

Kara scoffed, “Yeah sure, next time I’ll loudly walk in so you can hear me coming, Alex.”

Maggie glanced between them, the adrenaline finally slowing in her veins, “Kara? Kara… Danvers?”

Alex and Kara looked at each other. The alien dangled miserably.

“Uhhh. Nooo. That’s, no, no.” Kara shook her head, the alien shaking comically. Alex had her hand over her eyes, she’d never hear the end of it from J’onn.

“Well, at least now I know the two of you aren’t dating.” Maggie propped her head up on her fist and smirked. Alex swallowed, that smirk was really too much.

Kara smiled. “Well, I’d leave you two to it but I think Maggie should probably see a doctor first.” Alex didn’t meet Kara’s eyes. Kara smirked at Maggie and winked, “Would you two care for a lift?”

Alex groaned and didn’t even get up before Kara was tossing Alex over her shoulder. Kara stepped toward Maggie and Alex whispered, “Be gentle Kara, she’s hurt.”

“Oh?” Kara grinned down at Maggie, “You want me to be gentle with Maggie, Alex?” Kara all but yelled to the entire warehouse. Alex punched her and swore. Kryptonians and their rock hard… everything.

Maggie smiled up at Kara, “I like that angle on her.”

Kara laughed and carefully scooped Maggie up. Alex had her elbow digging into Kara’s back, her head resting petulantly in her fist. Maggie smiled at Alex as her head leaned against Supergirl’s shoulder, “Pretty cute there, Danvers.”

Alex glanced over in time to see Maggie flinch from Kara’s takeoff, “Kara, be more careful!”

Kara frowned down at Maggie, “Yeah well you try flying with two useless hunks of meat and a beautiful dame.” She winked at Maggie when Alex groaned, again, and Maggie laughed.

She’d been right, these two were fun.

They landed back at the DEO and Supergirl shrugged the alien and Alex off her shoulder. Alex cursed under her breath as Kara turned around, Maggie tucked safely into her arms.

“I could carry her y’know.” Alex tried her best not to look petulant, but Maggie seemed awfully content to rest her head against Kara’s shoulder.

Maggie smiled, “I could get used to both of the Danvers sisters at my beck-and-call.”

Kara chuckled and turned to carry Maggie to the onsite doctor, Alex hot on her heels. “Well, you’d have to fight off two very powerful women to get a chance at Supergirl.”

“Alex!” Kara’s head snapped towards her sister who just smirked and walked quickly ahead.

Maggie quirked an eyebrow and laughed, but she was tired and the adrenaline was wearing off. She didn’t realize Supergirl would be so warm and it was lulling her to sleep. But Maggie certainly had something to look forward to when she woke up.

If Kara Danvers was the sun, then Alex Danvers was the moon, and Maggie’d always been partial to night shifts. The moon would need to explain her lips on Maggie’s knuckles though.

And that look in her eyes when she’d said ‘ _I won’t leave you’_ …


End file.
